First 365 in Seattle
by Darveyrocks
Summary: One year since moving to Seattle and Donna is homesick


The First 365

"Donna, what do you mean you aren't coming? This is Lucy's only first birthday party she'll ever have." Louis yelled into the phone. "You promised you'd be here for us. You said we were family. I've only seen you twice in the last year and Lucy is starting to think you only appear on Facetime."

Louis's word cut into her. It had been almost a year since Donna and Harvey moved to Seattle. They only made it home to New York for Christmas and Lucy's Christening (Sheila's request). "I'm sorry, Louis. I really am. But Harvey and Mike have a huge trial coming up and I would come by myself… except I don't want to leave Harvey on our first anniversary."

Louis calmed down a bit. "I get it. Donna. I just miss you."

"I miss you too Louis. I promise we will make a trip home as soon as possible."

Donna hung up the phone. Home. She still calls New York home. It's a realization that Donna can't shake. She is living with the love of her life, working part-time with two of her best friends at a firm that helps people, she can do more Yoga, and go to the theater more often and yet she feels different in Seattle. She feels like she's walking around the town - a stranger to everyone.

Donna's hears the door unlock but doesn't stop watching rain drops gliding down the window pane. Harvey is home from work. He enters their rented home with a big smile. He's been happy here in Seattle, really happy. But today, his cheerful smile couldn't break Donna out of her depression.

"Donna, what's going on?" Harvey asks noticing right away her mood.

"I'm…," Donna sighed trying to decide if she really wants to address the topic. Harvey walks closer, takes her hand and looks deep in her eyes.

"You promised you wouldn't keep things from me, Donna." She nods her head with a frown. She's trying to keep her eyes from tearing up.

"Ok… you're right. I'm - homesick. I just don't feel like me- here. I miss my parents and Louis. I know it doesn't makes sense because I missed Rachel so much when we lived in New York and now we're together. But I miss myself - I guess."

Harvey shifts uncomfortably on the sofa. He's not surprised about what Donna said, but he's taken aback at how much she dislikes it in Seattle. She seemed excited to move to a new city at first but as time wore on, he could tell she liked it in Seattle less rather than more.

"I'm trying to find the right words. But Donna I don't know how to fix this. Are you saying you want to move back?"

"I'm not saying that, Harvey and I'm not asking you to fix it. I'm saying that I don't know what to do either. This trial couldn't come at a worst time because I'm homesick and Louis is top level pissed at me for missing Lucy's first birthday party and this fucking rain hasn't let up in three days."

Harvey sighs and cocks his head - side to side. "What am I supposed to say to that? Mike and I have been working so hard on this class-action suit and I can't just change the date. I don't know these Judges - it's not like before in New York. I don't have the pull."

"I understand. You asked me what was wrong and I told you even though I know you can't change it. Listen, I have a girls night with Rachel. Don't worry about this tonight. I'll be fine. I'm Donna after all." She kissed her husband goodbye, grabbed her rain boots and umbrella and walked out the door.

Harvey's mind was racing. Donna actually said that he "can't" do something. Her little dig was enough motivation for Harvey to pull off some big surprises for his wife. For the past 16 years she moved Heaven and Earth to make sure he was at his best. Now, he has to come through for her. He picks up the phone and makes several phone calls including ones to Louis and Mike.

Donna finds Rachel at a local bar, it reminded them of New York and was the only place they would meet each other for girls night. Still feeling homesick, but not wanting to ruin the night Donna put on a smile just like always and joked around with her friend about Louis's antics.

"Haha Louis must be a great Dad. Remember how he used to care for that cat," Rachel laughed, "Milk had to be an exact temperature. He was definitely a crazy cat lady before he met Sheila."

Donna was laughing along, but hearing Louis's name only reminded her of home. Her smile slowly sink into a serious expression as she stared at her martini on the bar. Much like Harvey, Rachel was quick to pick up on Donna's mood.

"Why the gloomy face, Donna?"

"Oh, I'm just feeling a little bit homesick. People here are too nice."

"Donna, you are like the nicest person."

"I'm nice until you mess with me or someone I love and then I through down the hammer. I haven't done that since I've been here. So boring. But seriously, Rachel do you ever miss it? New York?"

"Of course, I do Donna. I miss it less with you here but my family is still there. I definitely miss them. Mike keeps asking if I'm ready to have kids yet. I am, but I really want my mom to be there when I do. I want to be a working mom but I don't know how to do it without the support of my parents. It's hard to tell Mike that because… he doesn't… have that to go home to."

Donna throws her arms around her best friend. "I feel exactly the same way. I'm so glad we talked. I needed to understand my feelings and you helped me do that."

Rachel chuckled, "You are the best at reading people, Donna. But you can't get in touch with your own feelings sometimes."

Donna stumbles into the bedroom, and finds Harvey in bed but not asleep. He looks up at her with the biggest grin. "Hey, there drunkie, looks like you and Rachel had a nice evening."

"Sometimes you just need a little girls night to clear your head… and maybe a martini or Three."

"Well- with you gone, I was able to get some very important work done on your anniversary surprise."

"Harvey, I wasn't planning on getting you anything."

"That's ok - you've given me so much."

"Well- do I have to wait for my surprise or are you going to tell me now?"

Harvey grabbed his wife's arms and pulled her into bed with him. He stared into her brown eyes toying with her but finally had to break the news, because he was so excited.

"I found a way to settle this case, we won't have to go to trial after all. So, that trip to New York for Lucy's birthday is back on."

A goofy smile spread across Donna's face, it could have been from the alcohol but really it was pure joy.

"That's not all. I talked to Louis and he and I agreed that for our first anniversaries we should renew out vows since he had to cut his short and you and I had a few missing family members from ours."

Harvey mentioned when he proposed that they could have a wedding for their families but because they moved so quickly, Donna thought it was never going to happen.

"I'm stunned Harvey. This is amazing. This is exactly what I needed."

"Good, because there was a cancellation at The Plaza and I booked it. I also booked you on a flight to New York tomorrow so you can spend the week getting our wedding planned with your mom. I'll be there at the end of the week after I tie up some loose ends on the case."

The next morning Harvey drove Donna to the airport. As he grabbed her luggage from the trunk of the car, Mike and Rachel pulled up behind them.

"Right on time," Harvey said to Mike with a wink.

Donna gave an inquisitive look towards her friends.

"How can you plan a wedding, without your maid of honor… I am your maid of honor right?"

Donna hugged Rachel, of course you are.

"Thank God, I have company on this six hour flight." The girls kissed their husbands goodbye and entered the airport already chatting about wedding details.

Mike walked into Harvey's office, his face had a slight look of panic on it.

"What is it Mike?"

"The settlement offer, it doesn't look like it's going through after all."

"WHAT? We can't have that Donna and Rachel are already on the way to New York. We have to fix this. Damnit," Harvey yelled throwing his fist down on the desk. It was the first time Harvey had had an outburst like this since moving to Seattle. "Mike. This settlement was going to help us move back to New York."

Mike frowned, not sure what Harvey was talking about but very concerned about where this was going.

"Excuse me, move back to New York. Harvey what are you talking about. You've been here a year and you already want to bail on me? We've been killing it like Butch and Sundance."

"No, Mike," Harvey sat down at his chair and took a deep breath, "It's Donna, she's not happy here. and I just thought, if we could win big here, maybe Andy Forsyth would trust us enough to let the four of us open up an east coast branch in New York."

Mike's tense face relaxed as he sat down across from his friend. Quiet for a few moments to process what he had just heard. He started nodding his head.

"I think Rachel feels the same way as Donna. I think this plan might work. We just need to find a way to settle this case."

It's Friday morning and Harvey is already at work when he gets a call from Donna.

"Hey there - I'm not sure if it's because we are both busy or because of the time change, but I haven't talked to you all week."

"It's all of it Donna. How's the wedding planning going?"

"Great. I have a dress which I'm sure you'll love. The flowers are ordered and the cake and I got those little burgers you like. Oh! and Jessica is flying in! She said she was pissed she missed it the first time. Thank you so much for getting this going. I'm having so much fun with my mom and Rachel and it's just what I needed," Donna continued happily rambling along. "What I don't have is a groom. When are you flying in?"

Harvey felt a tightness around his neck. This case was supposed to be over but it wasn't and he had missed his flight.

"Donna, I can't lie. I missed my flight because I'm still at the office."

"Oh, well… I'm going to hang up… calmly and let you get this done because I'd better see you at the alter tomorrow - Mr. Specter."

Harvey could tell she was pissed, but she wasn't giving up on him just yet. At that moment, Mike came rushing into the office.

"I found it. The missing piece. Harvey we can settle and for more than we thought we could in the first place."

A few hours later Harvey and Mike went into Andy's office to present him with a huge check that came from the settlement offer. Andy couldn't believe the duo had once again come through big time in the final hours.

"You two are as good as it gets," Andy said. "I'm glad to have you on board."

"That's the thing," Harvey chimed in, "I was hoping this settlement would show you that we can be trusted outside of Seattle."

"How so?" Andy asked.

"I think what Harvey is too afraid to say is, we want to open a New York office," Mike answered.

"I'm not afraid. I was just easing me way into the conversation. Andy, you know the amount of Fortune 500 companies in New York. It would be good to have a presence there. And my wife…" Harvey looked down at the floor, itching behind his ear, "hates it here."

At least it made Andy laugh.

"What do you say, Mike, Rachel and I go to New York and you'll still have four pretty awesome lawyers here in Seattle to deal with all the tech companies."

"Well, I don't want to lose any of you. So my answer is yes," Andy said reaching out for a hand shake with his partners. "We'll certainly miss you around here."

High diving Mike outside the office, Harvey rushed to make his plane arrangements only to find out he and Mike could only get out the next morning.

It's the day of the wedding. Donna spent the better part of the day worrying whether or not Harvey was actually going to make it to the wedding. She may have gone overboard with the last minute details. While it looks perfect it won't be worth it if Harvey is a no show.

With five minutes to spare before Louis and Sheila renew their vows, Harvey and Mike show up looking handsome as ever in matching tuxedos.

Rachel runs up to greet them with a salty look on her face.

"Donna is watching from the back. She doesn't want Harvey to see her in her wedding dress."

"Rachel," Harvey whined. "She's already my wife, it can't be bad luck."

"Maybe not, but she looks damn good and that photographer needs to capture your reaction when she walks down the aisle."

The trio takes their seats as the music begins to play. Both Sheila and Louis's sisters walk down the aisle pulling a wagon with baby Lucy inside. Harvey is thankful he didn't have to walk Esther down the aisle at the first wedding and missed that whole awkward scenario. Sheila, finally able to wear the wedding dress of her dreams and Louis give their full vows this time - no rushing. Dr. Lipschitz is back presiding over the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you man and wife… again.. you may kiss your bride."

It's Harvey and Donna's turn now. Harvey makes his way to the alter. He's surprised at how nervous he feels this time around. But the second the music starts and Donna starts walking down the aisle with her dad, he's reminded just how much he loves her.

Donna looks stunning in a long white fitted gown. The plunging neck line is sexy and sophisticated. Seeing her in this white dress, is something Harvey didn't know he needed to see until this moment. He can't take his eyes off of her as he takes her hands at the alter.

"Harvey, From the moment I met you, there was an unexplainable magnetic attraction. It only grow over time… a lot of time. too much time. But this past year, being your wife has been more than I could have ever imagined. It made all the waiting worth it. You continue to be the best partner I could ever have. I trust you, I love you, and I will continue to through out our lives whether we are living in Seattle… or somewhere else. I will continue to chose you everyday."

"Donna, I'll still continue to apologize about making you wait so long," Harvey joked. "Probably for the rest of our lives. But I promise to always put you first. To love you more than my job. To fight for you whenever you need me to because I love you and you are my top priority forever. Which is why I convinced Andy to let Mike, Rachel, you and me open up a New York office."

The crowd gasped and cheered at the news. Their friends and family members were finally coming home.

Donna grabbed Harvey's face and kissed him.

"This is the best anniversary surprise you could have given me."


End file.
